


Euterpe

by Reiha



Category: Gundam 00
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2304470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiha/pseuds/Reiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nave yang merasa kehilangan segalanya mendapatkan secercah harapan baru dari sang atasan yang sudah lama memperhatikannya. Graham Aker/Nave (OC). Setting setelah kematian Profesor Ralph Eifman. Tribute for Graham Day (September 10).</p>
<p>Warning: OC, OOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Euterpe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randolf Stephano](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Randolf+Stephano).



_“Nave…”_

_Ayah… Ibu…_

_“Di sini, Nave! Ah, kau ini payah sekali, ya!”_

_Kak Neil… kak Lyle… Amy…_

_DHUAAAARRR!_

_“Bom! Serangan teroris!”_

_“Cepat! Evakuasi para korban!”_

_“Ayah!! Ibu!! Kak Neil, kak Lyle, Amy!!”_

_“Nak, apa yang kau lakukan di sini!? Di sini terlalu berbahaya!”_

_“Tidaaaakk!! Keluargaku… keluargaku masih ada di sana!! Ayaaaahh!! Ibuuuu!!”_

_Hidupku berubah kelam sejak kejadian itu… aku tidak percaya pada siapapun, tidak pula kepada Tuhan… namun, semua berubah ketika kau memberiku tempat di dunia ini…_

_“Aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi putriku. Mulai sekarang, namamu adalah ‘Nave Eifman’. Haha, aku tidak pandai memberi nama… tapi, anggaplah aku sebagai ayahmu, nak.”_

_“Ayah dengar kau mendapat nilai tertinggi di pelajaran Matematika. Ayah bangga padamu, putriku.”_

_“Kau sudah menguasai teori yang kuajarkan dengan baik, anakku. Mulai besok, kau akan jadi asisten Ayah di markas Union.”_

_Aku sangat bahagia… aku merasa kembali menemukan duniaku karena dirimu, Ayah… aku bahagia, tapi kebahagiaanku tidak bertahan lebih lama…_

_“Ayah!! Ayah!! Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan ayahku!! Ayah, cepat pergi dari sana!! Ayah…!!”_

_“Nave! Berhenti! Di sana terlalu berbahaya!”_

_“Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku, Billy! Aku harus menyelamatkan Ayah… aku harus menyelamatkan ayahku! Lepaskan!”_

_“Nave! Hentikan… Nave, kau tidak boleh pergi ke sana!”_

_“Lepaskan! Biarkan aku pergi! Aku harus menyelamatkan ayahku…!!”_

_DHUAARR!_

_“Ah… aah… tidak mungkin… ini tidak mungkin terjadi… tidak mungkin… tidak! Tidak!! Ayaaaaaahh!!”_

_Duniaku kembali hancur berkeping-keping…_

_Tuhan, mengapa aku selalu kehilangan orang-orang yang sangat berarti di hidupku…?_

* * *

 

“Ah…!”

Nave tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dan membasahi dahinya. Di pelupuk matanya, menggenang dua sungai bening yang mengalir membasahi pipinya.

“Lagi-lagi…”

Nave terisak-isak untuk beberapa saat. Lima malam dihantui mimpi buruk tentu saja tidak mudah baginya. Mimpi buruk yang terus terulang seperti sebuah piringan hitam yang tiada akhir.

Nave turun dari ranjangnya. Perlahan, kakinya melangkah ke lantai bawah, terus menuju ke arah perpustakaan. Di dalam perpustakaan itu ada sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam, hadiah ulang tahun Nave dari sang ayah. Nave sangat merawat piano itu, salah satu dari sekian banyak kenangannya bersama sang ayah.

“Ayah…”

Nave menekan salah satu tuts piano. Lagi. Dan lagi. Gadis itu duduk di kursi, jemarinya yang lentik mulai menari-nari di tuts-tuts piano, membentuk sebuah rangkaian nada yang selalu dimainkannya setiap kali dia merasa sedih atau gelisah.

 

_Oh, field flower that has bloomed,_

_Ah, somehow, please tell me_

_Why is it that people hurt each other_

_And fight?_

_Oh, flower that blooms with the asphalt_

_What can you see from there?_

_Why is it that people_

_Cannot forgive each other?_

_In the summer, the rain passed_

_And the blue reflected,_

_Small, it rippled_

_In front of me_

_Without saying anything._

Nave menggeretakkan giginya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak keluar, sementara jemarinya masih menari di atas tuts piano.

 

_What do you think_

_When your friends wilt?_

_With those leaves that do not carry words,_

_How do you convey your love?_

_The summer sun is clouded_

_And the wind fluttered_

_I shall sing_

_The proof that life once existed_

_For those who do not have a name._

_BRAK!_

“Ayah… Ibu… kak Neil, kak Lyle, Amy…” Nave kembali terisak-isak, air matanya jatuh membasahi tuts-tuts piano. “Ayah angkat… kenapa… kenapa semuanya harus terjadi seperti ini… kenapa, Tuhan? KENAPA!?”

“Nave?”

Nave sontak menoleh ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Di depan pintu, berdiri seorang pria berjas hitam dengan rambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya. “Graham… apa yang kau lakukan di sini…?”

“Aku punya kunci cadangan rumah ini, kau ingat? Aku datang karena tiba-tiba aku merasa khawatir padamu,” jawab Graham sambil memutar-mutar kunci yang menggantung di telunjuknya. “Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa main piano.”

Nave cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya. Sungguh memalukan karena ketahuan menangis oleh atasannya di kantor. “Aku sudah berlatih sejak usiaku tujuh tahun. Ayah yang bersikeras agar aku belajar main piano.”

“Sungguh nada yang sedih, yang barusan kau mainkan itu.”

Tubuh Nave bergetar menahan tangis. “Aku tidak mengerti… kenapa Tuhan mengambil semua orang yang sangat berarti bagiku…? Keluargaku… bahkan ayah angkat… jika Tuhan memang baik, mengapa Dia memisahkanku dari orang-orang yang kusayangi? Kenapa? Apakah aku tidak pantas menerima cinta dan kasih sayang dari orang-orang tersebut? Apakah aku ini sejenis malaikat maut yang mengantar orang-orang yang kusayangi pada ajalnya? Kenapa hidupku kacau seperti ini… sebenarnya aku ini apa!? Katakan, Graham! Sebenarnya aku ini apa!? Aku… tidak ingin hidup lebih lama lagi…”

Nave merosot ke lantai, dia merenggut rambutnya sendiri dan mulai menangis meraung-raung. Graham berlari ke arah gadis itu dan merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya ke dalam sebuah pelukan.

“Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu, Nave,” Graham mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Nave. “Kau harus terus hidup untuk menghargai kenangan yang kau miliki dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Kau tidak boleh mengatakan hal yang menyedihkan seperti tadi, mengerti?”

“Ta—tapi…”

“Sejujurnya… aku iri padamu, Nave. Kau punya orang tua yang sangat perhatian padamu, meski hanya orang tua angkat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan kemewahan seperti itu,” Graham mengusap kepala Nave dan mencium dahinya dengan lembut. “Aku hanyalah seorang yatim piatu yang selalu bermimpi bisa terbang di angkasa. Karena itu, aku sangat mengerti perasaanmu saat ini. Kehilangan orang yang disayangi memang menyakitkan, tapi kau harus kuat.”

Nave terdiam. Separuh kaget karena dia baru tahu kalau Graham adalah yatim piatu, dan yang separuhnya lagi karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

“Tapi… tapi… aku tidak tahan lagi…” Nave membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Graham. “Aku tidak bisa menghapus ingatan yang menyeramkan itu… selalu saja… mimpi buruk itu selalu saja terulang ketika aku tidur. Oh, Graham… aku takut… aku takut pada malam hari… aku takut mimpi-mimpi buruk itu akan menghancurkanku… aku takut…!”

Graham bisa merasakan tubuh Nave bergetar dengan begitu hebatnya. Nave benar-benar terlihat rapuh di hadapannya, bagaikan boneka porselen yang bisa pecah kapan saja jika tidak dijaga dengan baik.

“Jangan takut, Nave. Kau tidak perlu takut ketika malam menjelang,” ucap Graham sambil mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu. “Kau hanya perlu mengingat saat-saat bahagia yang kau miliki bersama dengan keluargamu, dengan kami… kau tidak sendirian, Nave, ada aku di sini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu dan menjagamu. Takdir sudah membawaku padamu, dan aku tidak akan mengingkarinya.”

Nave merasa wajahnya menghangat. _Bilang apa dia barusan?_

“Graham… yang kau katakan barusan…” Belum sempat Nave menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Graham sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Lebih erat dari sebelumnya.

“Aku… jatuh cinta padamu, Nave. Aku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Hari itu, ketika melihatmu datang bersama Profesor, kau sudah mencuri perhatianku. Ketika Profesor mengenalkanmu sebagai putri sekaligus asistennya, aku sangat senang karena itu artinya, aku bisa melihatmu setiap hari dan bisa bekerja bersamamu. Tiap detik yang kita lewati bersama sangatlah berharga bagiku, dan aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu.”

Wajah Nave sudah mendidih sekarang. “Ke—kenapa? Kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta padaku? Kau… tidak takut akan menemui ajalmu…?”

“Nave, sudah kubilang jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Aku tidak akan mati semudah itu. Aku akan selalu kembali padamu, aku janji,” Graham kembali mengecup dahi Nave. “Dan untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamamu… senyumanmu adalah hal yang paling menarik perhatianku. Ketika kau tersenyum, dunia seolah ikut tersenyum bersamamu dan itu indah sekali. Tidak hanya senyumanmu… sebenarnya, segalanya yang ada di dalam dirimu menarik perhatianku, membuatku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh lagi. Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, mendekap tubuhmu semalaman hingga pagi menjelang… untuk hari ini, dan seterusnya… _Snow White_.”

“ _S—Snow White_?”

“Mmhm. Kulitmu putih, seputih salju… bukankah namamu sendiri artinya adalah ‘salju’?” Graham tersenyum lembut dan itu membuat Nave semakin malu. “Dan aku adalah pangeranmu, _Snow White_. Meski tidak sesempurna pangeran di dalam dongeng, aku yakin kalau aku bisa membahagiakanmu dengan diriku yang apa adanya ini.”

Nave kehabisan kata-kata untuk merespon. Dia bahkan tidak tahu harus membuat wajah seperti apa di situasi seperti ini. Di sisi lain, dia merasa kesal karena jantungnya berdebar menggila sementara detak jantung Graham sama sekali tidak berubah.

“Kau bohong…” desis Nave.

“Aku tidak bohong, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu?” Graham menggenggam tangan Nave. “Aku tidak pernah berbohong untuk hal seperti ini. Aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, Nave. Percayalah padaku!”

“Bagaimana aku bisa percaya kalau kau hanya bicara! Dasar tidak peka!” jerit Nave, wajahnya merah sekali. “Aku sebal! Kalau kau benar cinta padaku, seharusnya detak jantungmu berubah ketika berada di dekatku! Tapi detak jantungmu sama sekali tidak berubah sementara jantungku berdebar tidak karuan ketika kau mengucapkan semua kata-kata manis itu! Dan lagi, kalau kau jatuh cinta padaku, seharusnya kau melakukan hal-hal yang romantis, tapi kau tidak melakukan apa-apa daritadi! Huuh! Katanya kau ini pria yang romantis, tapi hal sepele seperti ini saja kau tidak mengerti! Seharusnya kau lebih peka terhadap perasaan wanita—ah...”

Hening. Graham menatap Nave dengan kaget, sementara Nave yang baru sadar akan kelakuannya tadi langsung menutup wajahnya karena malu.

“Lupakan apa yang kukatakan tadi! Anggap saja kau tidak dengar! Aku hanya teriak-teriak sendiri, jangan dipikirkan!” seru Nave sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Graham menghela nafas dan tersenyum, dia menarik tangan Nave dengan lembut.

“Hei, kenapa kau menyembunyikan wajahmu? Sini, aku ingin lihat.”

“Ja—jangan lihat wajahku! Pasti memalukan!”

“Di bagian mananya yang memalukan? Aku tidak melihatnya,” Graham mengangkat wajah Nave dan tersenyum lagi. “Yang kulihat hanya wajah cantik seorang putri, tengah memerah dengan begitu manisnya.”

Nave buka mulut untuk protes, tapi tidak ada kalimat bernada protes keluar dari mulutnya.

“Cantik sekali… benar-benar seperti _Snow White_ yang keluar dari dalam buku dongeng,” Graham mendudukkan Nave di pangkuannya. “Nah, _Snow White_ , apa kau akan memakan apel beracun dari nenek sihir jahat, lalu tertidur dan menunggu pangeran untuk membangunkanmu dengan sebuah ciuman?”

Nave memejamkan matanya. Graham mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Nave yang masih bersemu merah, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

“ _Snow White_ yang malang… aku akan membangunkanmu dari tidur abadi ini.”

Bibir mereka bersentuhan. Nave merasa jantungnya akan meledak saat itu juga; perasaan senang meluap-luap di dalam tubuhnya, Nave hampir tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Bahkan setelah Graham selesai menciumnya, Nave tidak juga membuka matanya.

“Oh, apa ini? Rupanya, _Snow White_ sudah benar-benar terpengaruh sihir jahat… baiklah, aku akan menciumnya lagi dan lagi, hingga dia membuka matanya dan menatap sang pangeran yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.”

“Eh? Eh?” Nave spontan membuka matanya ketika mendengar Graham mengucapkan itu. “A—apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah membuka mataku, lihat, aku sudah tidak terpejam lagi! Jadi—”

Sebelum Nave selesai dengan kalimatnya, Graham sudah menciumnya lagi dan lagi. Nave tidak sanggup melawan, dia terhanyut dalam ritme pria berambut pirang itu.

“Aa… mmh…”

“Bagaimana? Apakah _Snow White_ sudah bisa membuka matanya sekarang?”

“… Jahat,” desis Nave. “Kau sengaja.”

Graham tertawa dan kembali memeluk Nave dengan erat. “Sudah, sudah. Tuan Putri harus istirahat sekarang. Besok kita lanjutkan lagi.”

Nave menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Graham. Pria itu mengelus-elus rambut Nave dan menyenandungkan _lullaby_ untuknya.

“Aku bukan bayi, tahu,” gerutu Nave.

“Aku tahu. Aku hanya ingin menyenandungkannya saja. Sudah, tidurlah. Kau butuh istirahat.”

Meski sedikit kesal karena diperlakukan seperti bayi, Nave akhirnya tertidur dengan lelap di dalam pelukan Graham.

“Selamat malam, _Snow White_.”

 

-fin-


End file.
